Lieux dans The Witcher
Les principaux lieux dans le jeu sont les suivants: Kaer Morhen, le Faubourg, le Quartier du Temple, le Quartier des marchands, le bords du lac / Eaux Troubles, la Vieille Wyzima, le cimetière des marais, et le vieux château. Principaux types de lieux * Cercles des Eléments * Auberges et tavernes * Marchés * Site d'énergie Prologue Kaer Morhen * Cour * Rez-de-chaussée ** Cuisine ** Salle de réception * Premier étage ** Salle de réception au premier ** Bibliothèque ** Armurerie ** Salon ouest * Chambre de Triss * Laboratoire Chapitre I Faubourgs de Wyzima * Grotte sous les remparts * Crypte * cinq chapelles du feu éternel * Taverne * Moulin * Repaire de la Salamandre ** Grotte au sud des faubourgs Village principale * Chapelle * maison du Révérend * maison de Vesna Domiciles privés (hors du village principale) * maison d'Abigail * maison d'Haren, dans le village des pêcheurs * maison d'Odo Autres domiciles * village agricole * village des pêcheurs Portes * Porte de Maribor, barrée * Porte des marchands, barrée * Porte du Meunier, barrée jusqu'à la fin du chapitre Chapitre II Quartier du Temple de Wyzima * Maison d'Angus * Armurier de l'Ordre * Maison du détective * Cachot * Maison hanteé, avec la cave bien fournie * Rue marchande ** Maison de Shani * Poste de l'Ordre * Égouts ** Crypte des cultistes ** Crypte * Hôpital St Lebioda ** Autel de Melitele * Maison de Talar * Cimetière de Wyzima ** Crypte du cimetière Quartier des non-humains * Atelier du nain forgeron * Maison du nain forgeron, où la demi-elfe dit qu'elle habite après la quête « Une histoire de fantômes » * Maison de Kalkstein * Maison de Vivaldi Quartiers pauvres * Bordel des Cuisses Brûlantes * Taverne de l'Ours poilu * Maison du Boucanier * Appartement du bandit * Maison hantée * Entrepôt Portes * Portail de la digue * Portes du Quartier des marchands, barrée * Porte des marchands, pas indentifiée et barrée * Portes du château royal, barrée Digue Marais * Argilières ** Autel vodyanoi * Village des briquetiers ** Cabane de Vaska * Bosquet des druides * Sépulture du golem * Maison de Pépé * Embarcadère dans les marais * Clairière des bûcherons * Tour du mage, barrée jusqu'à la fin du Chapitre II * Camp de la Scoia'tael * Grotte des marais * Ile aux wyvernes Chapitre III Quartier des marchands de Wyzima * Cimetière, nouvel accès * Maison de jeu * Corps de garde * Maison de l'herboriste * Demeure de la Dame de la nuit * Square Jan Natalis ** Maison de Triss * Place du marché ** Allée des remparts ** Repaire de Radovid * Au Nouveau Narakort * Maison du marchand (Rozalind, la fille avec le luth de Jaskier) * Repaire de la Salamandre au quartier interdit * Hôtel de ville * Banque Vivaldi ** Entrepôt voisin de la banque * Manufacture Portes * Porte du cimetière * Portes du Quartier du Temple * Porte de Maribor, locked * Porte du Meunier, locked Quartier du Temple de Wyzima * toutes les mêmes endroits qu'en Chapitre II * Cloître, not that you enter yet, but it features as a location * Quartier des non-humains, new location accessible within ** Maison where Alvin is being held after he is kidnapped * Égouts new locations accessible within ** Ruines elfiques ** Repaire de la Salamandre aux égouts Marais * toutes les mêmes endroits qu'en Chapitre II * Camp de la Salamandre Other * Base de la Salamandre Chapitre IV Ile de l’Hirondelle Noire * Autel de Dagon Champs * Crypte dans les champs * Cercle des druides * Cabane de l'ermite ** Kourganes * Petite ferme * Carré de framboises (l'arbre des pendus se trouve là aussi) * Moulin délabré Bords du lac * Grotte des elfes * Hutte du Roi pêcheur * Autel de la dame du Lac * Crypte au bord du lac Eaux Troubles Village * Cabane d'Adam * Cabane d'Alina * Cabane du boulanger * Cabane du forgeron * Cabane de Celina * Cabane du chef du village Environs * Pont effondré * Auberge * Cabane de la guérisseuse * Rive * Restes de ruines Chapitre V Château de Foltest Cimetière des marais * Anciennes cryptes * Ile au cimetière ** Crypte de la strige *** Tombe de Saint Gregoire * Ancienne mine ** Ancienne crypte sous la mine * Crypte de Corbeau * Grottes des réfugiés ** Antre d'Agnes de Glanville ** Grotte des druides Vieux château * Vieux château ** Catacombes *** Laboratoire d'Azar Javed Vieille Wyzima * Brèche dans le mur * Tour du boucher * Ruelle sombre * Hôpital de campagne * Laboratoire de Kalkstein * Forge improvisée * Poste de commande de l'Ordre * Repaire de la Scoia'tael * Tour isolée Digue * Portes de la Vielle Wyzima, barrée au tout début du chapitre * Portes de la Nouvelle Wyzima, barrée Epilogue Quartier du Temple de Wyzima * Cloître de l'Ordre * Cachette * Égouts ** Antre du zeugl Plaines de Glace Pas exactement un lieu physique, plutôt une espace imaginaire (mais suffisement réel!) Mentioned-only * Brokilon * Dol Blathanna * Mahakam * Royaumes du Nord ** Kaedwen ** Redania *** Blaviken *** Novigrad ** Temeria *** Maribor * Nilfgaard ** Metinna * Zerrikania Catégorie:Lieux de:Handlungsorte nach Kapiteln en:Locations by Act‎ pl:Miejsca w grze